Blooded
by Noracupcake
Summary: Sequel to Hellcat. Fell's Church is once again in danger. Bonnie and a reluctant Damon return to help, but Damon will do anything to keep Bonnie safe. Even kill. Bonnie/Damon
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for all of you who have been waiting for this for quite some time, but it's finally here. **

**Disclamer: All characters are all the creation of L.J. Smith. I own nothing, except for a character who will be introduced later. **

**Bonnie**

"Is anybody there?" Bonnie heard her voice echo. She looked down into the endless hallway. There were no doors or windows, just plain, white walls. She looked down at her own apparel and realized she was wearing a white dress.

"Hello!" She screamed once again. Her heart began to race and her body trembled in fear. Her breath came out in spurts. _How did she get here? Where was she?_ Bonnie closed her eyes trying to remember anything that would help her. She sighed when nothing came to mind.

"Can someone please tell me where I am?" She yelled into the empty hallway once again. It felt like an eternity before she saw a shadow, but it was moving away from her. "Hey!" she yelled. She started to run trying to catch up with the shadow, but the more she ran the longer the hallway got. "Please!" She yelled back as tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Bonnie." A familiar voice whispered behind her. Bonnie jumped and quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Stefan?" She whispered, unsure how to react to him. "What are you doing here? Where are we? I'm so-"

Before Bonnie could finish Stefan grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Bonnie, there isn't time for that. Listen to me, he's back."

"Who's ba-"

Stefan shook Bonnie to quiet her. "He's back. We aren't strong enough we need-" all of a sudden Stefan's mouth and eyes opened wide. He tried to say more, but the only sound that came out was a choking sound.

"Stefan! What's wrong?" Bonnie's tears started to fall freely down her face. The look on Stefan's face was terrifying her. "Tell me, Stefan!" Bonnie yelled at him.

A large growling noise came from behind Stefan down the hallway. Stefan slowly turned around. Bonnie couldn't see anything but the closer the growling got the more set of lights started turning off. Before Bonnie knew what was happening Stefan grabbed her hand and they started to run.

Bonnie's throat ached in pain. She felt her heart beat rapidly. She heard her own soft cries that she could no longer contain. She could even hear Stefan's useless attempts to say anything. Bonnie turned her head to see that the creature was only yards away, as she turned back she stopped quickly seeing a wall in front of them. "Stefan!" Bonnie cried out as she pounded her fist on the wall. She turned around seeing Stefan, "please," he choked out as the light above him turned off. Bonnie quickly closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she was back in the hotel room. She quickly sat up and looked around the room expecting to see the creature somewhere in the darkness, but sighed in relief once she realized the most dangerous creature in the room was Damon who was in the shower.

She stared at the wall in front of her for what seemed like forever. She heard the shower turn off and in a few seconds Damon came out zipping up his black pants, his chest still bare, and water soaking his hair. "Somethings wrong." Bonnie whispered unable to look away from the wall.

Damon stopped and looked at her in confusion. "And what might that be?" Damon smiled his deviant smile as he went in front of Bonnie and stared into her eyes. His smile fell when he looked into her eyes. "What is it Bonnie?" His voice grew dark and menacing which might have scared any other being, except Bonnie. She knew it was only Damon being overprotective of her.

She quickly grabbed his hand needing the support. "We have to go back."

Damon's eyes grew darker, "Back where?"

"To Fell's Church."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this, but I've just been extremely busy. I can't say when I'll update this again, but it shouldn't be too long because I've already started the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Bonnie**

"Bonnie," Stefan's voice called to her in her dreams. Bonnie's heartbeat quickened when she realized she was once again in the white hallway. She squeezed her eyes and reopened them hoping that the scene would change around her. Unfortunately she was still in the wretched place that had been haunting her dreams.

"Stefan! Where are you?" Bonnie's voice echoed into the empty breaths started to come out in heaves, her palms started to sweat, and her muscles tightened in anticipation for something to happen.

But there was only silence.

Bonnie sighed and started to turn around. She let out a small scream when she ran into the very vampire she was looking for. "Stefan!" Bonnie said trying to regain her composure, but Stefan said nothing. She slowly looked up to see Stefan's face. Stefan stared past Bonnie as if he didn't see her. "Stefan? Can you hear me?" She whispered but Stefan remained frozen in place. His eyes were filled with a mixture of hopelessness and complete terror, and his lips were mouthing out inaudible words. "Stefan!" Bonnie yelled again trying to get through to him.

Before Bonnie could react Stefan grabbed Bonnie's shoulders causing her to moan in pain. His face was suddenly directly in front of her and his eyes bore into hers, "Help us!" He cried out.

Bonnie gasped as her eyes opened. She found herself back into the sanctuary of Damon's black ferrari. "Another dream?" Damon asked coldly. Bonnie could only nod as she tried to calm her breathing. She fell back against the plush leather seats trying to make sense of it all. Finally when she returned to normalcy and turned to look at Damon. His eyes were filled with fury, his knuckles were white from holding onto the steering wheel too tight, and his teeth were clenched together.

Without a moment of hesitation Bonnie brought her body close to Damon's and cuddled into his side. She felt Damon's muscles loosen as he wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer. "What was it this time?" his voice was still expressionless.

Bonnie brought her face close to Damon's chest as she spoke, "what does it matter?" She felt Damon's body go rigid, but he said nothing. Bonnie sighed and brought her face up to Damon's ear, "It's alright, Damon. I'm sure we'll get there in time to help them," Bonnie assured him, but it didn't sooth him at all. "What is it?" Bonnie asked softly in his ear. Damon continued to say nothing. Bonnie groaned as she fell back into her seat, "I'm sorry I don't have any more information about what's happening to them. I'm trying I really-"

Damon quickly turned the wheel in the direction of the side of the road ignoring the angry horns that honked at him. He slammed down on the brakes once they reached the side of the road. With a blink of an eye Damon was facing Bonnie with eyes that would terrify the most dangerous of creatures. "Do you think I really give a damn about them?" Damon seethed out.

The statement caught Bonnie off guard. She had been certain he was worried about his brothers safety, "well isn't that why you're so upset?"

"You want to know why I'm upset? First, is the fact that we're being sucked back into my little brother's problems. Second, these dreams are terrifying you and I can't do a damn thing about it. And lastly, I know you haven't been feeding and now you're weak even though we have to face some hellish creature." Damon finished turning his gaze back towards the outside of the car.

Bonnie kept her eyes looking at Damon. "I'm sorry," she whispered, unsure what else she could say. "What can I do to make you happy?" Bonnie asked.

"You need to feed," Damon demanded.

Bonnie sighed at the thought. For the five years Bonnie has been a vampire she only took blood from the local blood banks. Damon, of course, thought it foolish but he allowed it knowing it made her happy. Though, in the middle of nowhere Bonnie would have to find some other way to feed. Bonnie hated drawing blood from people, but she didn't know how else to calm Damon. She thought for a long moment then came up with a compromise, "alright I'll feed, but I refuse to kill anyone." Damon let out a soft chuckle as he brought Bonnie close to him. "You owe me for this!" Bonnie whispered in his ear.

Damon then kissed Bonnie making forget about what they were soon to face once they reached Fell's Church.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meredith**

Meredith Sulez walked outside enjoying the breeze of fresh spring air. It had been a long winter, but now it was the start of spring. She smiled realizing not far from now Alaric would be returning to Fell's Chruch. The two were still seeing each other and Meredith had just graduated college. She was still living with her parents, but she was hoping that Alaric would soon propose, but he was out of the country more than he was with Meredith. Elena and Stefan had left Fell's Church and were roaming across the country, but neither have caught sight of Bonnie and Damon. Of course Matt and Caroline were still here, but it wasn't the same without Elena and Bonnie.

Meredith sighed at the thought of her old friend. It had been five years since the two had a conversation in person, but Bonnie found ways of communication. She often entered Meredith's dreams to assure her that she and Damon were fine. More than fine Meredith corrected herself. Damon was still the arrogant ass he always was, but Meredith knew how much Bonnie meant to him. Bonnie had countlessly gotten herself in dire trouble, but Damon was always there for the rescue.

Meredith quickly returned to reality at the sight of Matt Honeycutt. Meredith and Matt were never good friends. He always prefered Elena and Bonnie to her, but ever since their departure they tried to get to know each other better. He sat rested against a tree and had his eyes transfixed to his surrondings. "Hey, Matt!" Meredith called while taking a seat next to him.

His blue eyes turned to hers and he smiled gently, "Hey." He whispered then averted his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Meredith questioned.

Matt sighed and shrugged. "No not really. Just this feeling I've been having."

"What feeling?"

He still didn't meet her eyes, but he continued. "You would have thought that Fell's Church was done with all this supernatural nonsense, but I don't think it's over yet."

Meredith looked down, unsure of how to answer. She agreed that Fell's had seen enough supernatural things to last a lifetime, but she always felt that no matter what they did it would never stop. "Well anything in particular you feel coming?" she asked curiously.

Matt smiled slightly and shook his head, "I was never the psychic one." He whispered gently."

Meredith quickly averted her face to hide any hint of sadness. She never liked to speak her true feelings in front of others. She tried her hardest to keep her composure and calmness, but she soon realized that wasn't possibe at the moment. Ever since both Bonnie and Elena had left Meredith found it harder and harder to hide her emotions. "I have to go!" she quickly said.

"Wait, what?" Matt responded and looked at Meredith with wide eyes. Meredith stared at Matt for a second knowing that the disappereance of Elena and Bonnie was just as hard for him. She wanted to put her arm around him and tell him everything was alright, but something like that would only work for Bonnie and Elena. Meredith had no idea on how to console Matt which troubled her.

Meredith sighed before speaking, "I'm sorry, Matt. It's just not a good time for me." She hesitated seeing Matt's eyes drop to the ground. Without thinking about it she continued, "we can do something tomorrow, though."

Meredith hoped he would say no, but instead Matt smiled and nodded his head. "I'd like that."

"Well...see you tomorrow." She turned around quickly and walked the short walk back to her house. She went directly to her room and feel into the velvety cusions of her bedding. She turned on her side seeing a picture of herself with both Bonnie and Elena. The picture was taken a year before Stefan or Damon came to Fell's Church and during a time that made sense to Meredith. She felt the tears form in her eyes as she stared at the laughing figures in front of her. "Why are you doing this to youself!" Meredith whispered to herself in anger. The tears were now sobs that she couldn't contain any longer.

"Oh, Meredith!" a familiar voice cried out and quickly wrapped their arms around Meredith. Automatically Meredith tried pushing away, but the tiny hands that held her were also extremely strong.

The figure pulled back allowing Meredith to see the little redhead. "Bonnie!" Meredith quickly sat up wipping the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Bonnie gave a little smile, but didn't answer. "I'm sorry." Bonnie responded softly.

"Sorry for what?"

Bonnie's eyes started to fill with tears also, I'm sorry I haven't come to see you. I was trying to control myself before I came and then I just thought it would be easier for Elena and you if I wasn't in the picture anymore. But that's not excuse I should have known better!" She shook her head dumbfoundly, "I was sure Elena was still here, but I suppose I'm wrong which isn't a first. But either way I'm so sorry!"

Meredith smiled and shook her head. She put both of her hands on Bonnie's shoulders and stared directly in her eyes as she spoke, "Bonnie McCollough. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You had to leave Fell's Church and it's not like you just left without a word. I've been getting your messages so don't worry about a thing." Bonnie smiled and let out a sigh of relief, but then Meredith noticed something strange. "So where's the man in black?"

Bonnie let out a little laugh and pointed to the window. Meredith looked out and saw a black ferarri parked in front of her house blending into the night. "I told him I'd rather see you by myself which he was fine with, but he refuses for me to be out of his watch with the new danger and all."

Meredith knew Bonnie's mannerisms over the years and knew that when her eyes widened in such a way that she had spoken of something she wasn't supposed to. "What danger?" Meredith repeated. Bonnie bit her lip as she looked around the room. "Bonnie, you may be a vampire and have a vampire boyfriend but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you if you don't tell me. And if I do that you're boy will probably come in here and kill me and then you'll have to live with that guilt for the rest of your existence. Are you ready for that?" Meredith said sternly.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head, "no I'm really not." She sighed and then told Meredith about her dreams of Stefan and the visions she'd been having. When she was done she dropped her shoulders and looked down. "I was assuming Stefan and Elena were here, but I guess I was wrong...again."

Before Meredith could speak Bonnie's face grew expressionless as her eyes widened. "What is it?" Meredith asked confused, but Bonnie didn't say anything. Meredith quickly recognized the fact that Bonnie was in a trance, but then something different happened. Tears started pouring from her eyes as blood began to fall from her nose. "Bonnie! Answer me, Bonnie!" But then Bonnie's breaths began to come out heavily as if she were being choked. "BONNIE! WHAT'S WRONG? ANSWER ME!" Even though Meredith knew she would hate herself for doing this she knew it was the only thing she could do to help Bonnie. She quickly pushed the girl to her bed and ran for her window. She opened it as fast as she could and then yelled the one name who could help. "DAMON!"


	4. Chapter 4

Since it's taken be so long to put up the past three chapters I wrote this one as soon as possible. I've also decided to bring in a character from another L.J. book, but not till a little later. XD Let's see if you guys can guess. So once again a disclaimer that all characters I use are the wonderful creations by L.J. Smith.

**Meredith**

Within a blink of an eye Damon appeared outside of Meredith's window, though he didn't enter her room. His gaze completely ignored Meredith who was right in front of him and instead stared directly at Bonnie's limp body. His deep black eyes had a fire burning in them frightening even Meredith. "What are you doing?" Meredith quickly asked.

Damon's eyes didn't leave Bonnie, but he responded in what seemed to be an angry growl, "You haven't invited me in!"

Meredith had completely forgotten that Damon had never been invited into her house. Elena had invited Damon into Bonnie and her house, but the one time Damon even came to Meredith's house Elena made him leave. "Come in-" He was in the room before Meredith was able to finish her sentence. He held Bonnie in his arms and softly ran his finger down her cheek.

Before Meredith could comprehend what was happening Bonnie was blinking her eyes as she returned to reality. "Wha-" Bonnie started to sit up and saw her reflection in the mirror. She put her hand to her nose and saw the red liquid that came away from it. "What happened?" her voice raised an octave like any other time she was ever confused or scared.

"You don't remember?" Damon's voice was still harsh but Bonnie didn't seem to notice. Bonnie opened her mouth to talk but her eyes started to fill with tears as she shook her head. Damon's arm, which was wrapped securely around her waist, brought her closer to him.

"You had a vision." Meredith interjected. Both Damon and Bonnie stared at Meredith. There was a long silence before Meredith spoke again. "Well it makes sense."

"Does it, now?" Damon responded coldly.

Meredith rolled her eyes and continued. "Well right before Bonnie went into her trance she was talking about Stefan and Elena, and Stefan is the one that's been in most of her visions."

"That is true," Bonnie agreed. She stared out the window without a hint of emotion on her face. "The vision is blurry but it's coming back to me. But-" Bonnie shook her head unable to understand what she had seen. "Well, I did see Stefan again, but there was someone else there." Bonnie's voice trailed off at the end.

Meredith had to give Damon credit for being able to contain his feelings. Most others wouldn't notice the little cues, but when his body stiffened and his face became a hard stare Meredith knew he was holding back his anger and fear. "Who was he?" Meredith asked.

Bonnie continued to shake her head. "I don't know. I don't know if Stefan was right about him because there was something strange about him. Stefan said something along the lines of the man being more powerful than any creature he has ever met, and that we have to find a way to get him on our side. The only thing is..." Bonnie's voice became hopeless. "I have absolutely no spell that could get to him."

Throughout Bonnie's speech Damon had relaxed his stance. For the first time that night he turned to Meredith and spoke softly. "When is Alaric coming back?"

Meredith opened her mouth dumbfounded. What did Damon want with Alaric? "Why?" Meredith questioned.

Damon's eyes grew darker but he answered the question coldly. "Alaric's job is to study the supernatural. If anyone is to know what we're dealing with it's him."

The way that Damon had answered the question surprised Meredith. It sounded as if he were hiding something. As if he knew what they were dealing with, but almost didn't want to be right. Meredith crossed her arms over her chest as she walked towards Damon. "And yet you're a five hundred something year old vampire and you're saying a twenty-six year old human would know more about it than you. Am I getting this right?" The look in Damon's eyes grew so dark and menancing that Meredith stepped back a few steps. Meredith quickly continued not allowing Damon to speak. "Sure I can try to reach him but who's to say he can come back right now. What do we do then? And on that note Bonnie hasn't given hardly any info on this 'creature' for Alaric to study."

Bonnie sighed and looked at Meredith. "I'll try to find out, but I'll make no promises. Stefan had mentioned a group of people who have had an incounter with this guy, but their way too far away. Also, Stefan had said how hard it was going to be to get him on our side. He said he likes to play games with people." Bonnie shrugged and looked at Meredith. "He said till then we search the shadows."


End file.
